


Walk in the Rain

by ThnksFrThMmrs121



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Flowers, Gen, Rain, Sad, Tears, one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThnksFrThMmrs121/pseuds/ThnksFrThMmrs121
Summary: "I steal flowers from your garden a lot and now you catch me and want to know where I go and I don't have the heart to tell you..." AU based on something I found on Tumblr. This is not a love relationship, more of a platonic/family one towards the end.





	Walk in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So please keep in mind, this is strictly platonic since Dallon is with Breezy and you as the reader is a freshman in college.

The sound of rain pattering against my window woke me from my daze on the sofa. I glanced over at the clock and it read 4:45 pm. I’ve been in this spot since 11 am. My joints ached as I realized how long I’ve been here. I gazed out the window and let out a sigh. I should get up and go do something. I could call my father, but he’d never answer. He’s too busy forgetting that I exist. 

My mind drifted to the endless possibilities. I didn’t have any classes today and I really didn’t feel like calling any of my friends. Maybe I should go visit my mom and brother. I haven’t seen them in a week or so. My joints popped as I stretched and got up. The rain didn’t seem to bad to walk in so I just grabbed my jacket and an umbrella. The air was chillier than I thought it was going to be for a spring day. I shrugged and went on my way. 

On my walk, I spotted the house that had the most beautiful flowers in the front yard. Mom had always loved the carnations. No one seemed to be home so I quietly picked two pink carnations and two lilies. The perfect combination. I sniffed the flowers and turn back towards the sidewalk. Before I could step foot on it, the front door of the house opened and a very angry looking man stepped out. 

“So you’re the rude teenager who’s been stealing all my flowers.” the man bellowed and I froze in my spot. He crossed his front yard and stood directly in front of me. “You know, it took my wife ages to plant everything and now it’s ruined.” he sighed loudly. I still didn’t say anything, for the fear of crying. “What? Does a cat have your tongue?” he laughed. 

I shook my head no. “N-no.” I croaked out. I cleared my throat and began again “No sir, I’m sorry it’s just…” I stopped. How do I explain this? “How about you show me where you go after taking all my fucking flowers.” he growled. “I’ll go grab my jacket, you better not run off.” The man huffed and waltzed back inside. Panic rose in my chest. What do I say?

I grabbed my phone and shot a quick text to my friend, Josh and said “You know the guy’s house I always get the flowers from? Hes mad and wants to join me.. What do I do?” Within a couple seconds he replied “Geez (Y/N) I don’t know. Just let him see maybe? Maybe he’ll lay off.” I sent back an “Okay” as the man came back.

He didn’t look as angry as before, just irritated. “Lead the way.” he ordered. I nodded and walked down the sidewalk. How was I supposed to tell him I was going to a cemetery to see my mom and brother? We walked in silence for a minute as I looked down at the uneven cement. “So, what’s your name?” he asked suddenly. I looked up at the man and finally got a good look at him. He seemed to be in his 30’s and had dark brown hair and blue eyes. If I was older, I’d say he was fairly cute. 

“I’m (Y/N).” I greeted quietly and looked back down at my feet. “My name’s Dallon. Look, are we almost there because-” “We’re here.” I cut him off. We were at the entrance of the cemetery and I didn’t even bother to look up at his reaction. It had stopped raining a bit ago, so I rested my umbrella on the ground. Quietly, I walked over to the two graved I knew all too well. 

It’s been six months but it still hurts a lot to come here. The two tombstones were next to each other. The one read “Here lays Alice (Last Name) 1974-2017 Wife, Mother, Daughter, Sister.” The one next to it read “Here lays Alex Jackson (Last Name) 1996-2017 Son and Brother.” I slowly sat down in front of both of the graves and gently rested a carnation and a lily on each of them. Footsteps were heard behind me, but I didn’t care to look. I knew it was Dallon, this is why I didn’t want him to follow me. 

“Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted to see?” I snarled as tears poured down my face. I hugged my sides and let out a cry. I felt Dallon sink down next to me as the rain poured down again. Good, I hope it washes me away. “Oh god, I am so, so, so sorry (Y/N). You could’ve just told me. I would’ve let you go. Oh my god.” he apologized profusely. I finally look up at him and truth be told, he meant it. 

He opened his arms and I gladly accepted them. Dallon wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest. “I have a wife and two children. I can’t imagine how you can deal with this. I couldn’t bear the lose them. God, I’m so sorry.” he consoled quietly. His hands rubbed small circles on my back as we sat there for a long time. How did this go from an angry dad to a sappy one? I’m not sure but I’m thankful for it. 

I finally pulled my head away and sat back. “Thank you Dallon.” I whispered. He nodded and we sat there in silence. It was comforting to be with someone here. Sure I talk to mom and my brother but I just want a voice of confirmation. Slowly, I got up and brushed the mud off of my pants. Dallon got up too and we walked to the entrance. He grabbed my umbrella and held it for me. “Could I walk you home?” he asked and I nodded. Quietly, we walked back to my apartment. The rain eased up again and the clouds seemed to disperse, sending rays of sunshine down.

We made it back to my place and Dallon pulled me in for one last hug. “Take as many flowers as you need whenever you need them, okay? I’ll tell my wife the deal. She’ll be more than happy to allow it.” he said. I gave him a puzzled look “But why? I’m stealing.” “I’m a dad, (Y/N). I would be devastated if I lost family. If you were my kid, I’d give you anything you need to get through all of this. The most I can give you is comforting words and my number if you need anything. I’m sure my wife would like to have you over sometime.” he concluded. A smile broke out onto my face and I gave him another hug and gave him my number. “I’ll be checking in on you, alright?” he said and I let out a sigh “Fine.” He then walked back down the sidewalk and I walked into my place. I at least have someone to call if I need anything. I’m happy that I decided to take his flowers now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a request if you have any ideas, thanks!


End file.
